


The Curse of the Dragon Witch

by WanderingKinder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Attack of the Plot Bunnies, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Lamp - Freeform, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Multi, Roman speaks Spanish, Sanders Sides - Freeform, This definitely sucks, This probably sucks, Vampire AU, Vampires are weird, Virgil is a vampire, cursing, editing? who's she, i wrote this at 3 am, knife, never heard of her, other weird shit, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingKinder/pseuds/WanderingKinder
Summary: The Dragon Witch is sick and tired of only fighting Roman. He wants to hurt, to make the prince suffer. He wants to make sure that Roman knows who's in charge. The only way to do that is to strike the prince right where it hurts- his loves. And that's exactly what he intends to do.Virgil is terrified of a lot of things, but being a burden on those who love him is at the top of his list. And hurting his loves? Forget about it. With all the anxious side has going on already, he's an easy target for the Dragon Witch.Full Disclosure: I woke up at 3 in the morning with a screaming plot bunny and wrote this entire thing in one go. So it probably sucks. It's over 13,000 words long though, so I'm gonna post it anyways. Hope ya dig!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full Disclosure: I woke up at 3 in the morning with a screaming plot bunny and wrote this entire thing in one go. So it probably sucks. It's over 13,000 words long though, so I'm gonna post it anyways. I don't have a beta for this or anything, so if you catch anything I missed, holler at your dude. Thanks :D

“This takes finesse and focus, none of which you have.”

Patton chimes in from the kitchen, cooking. “Don’t be mean, kiddo!”

Logan rolls his eyes. Roman makes an offended noise. “All I was doing was asking what was so important about alphabetizing your books, nerd.”

Logan huffs. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, okay?” The logical side adjusts his perfect tie and resumes fixing the living room bookshelf. “Besides, it just looks better…” he mutters under his breath.

“Never thought of you as the type to go out of your way for ‘aesthetic’, Logan,” Virgil calls from his seat on the back of the couch, his socked feet digging into the cushions. Logan ignores him and continues shuffling books around.

Patton pops his head out from the kitchen. “Hey guys, just finished the dishes, so dinner should be good to go in about an hour.”

“Thanks Pat. I’m going to my room.” Virgil slides down the couch, making his way past Roman and towards the steps. He takes them two at a time and disappears into the hall. He strolls past Roman’s room and groans to himself, noticing that the fanciful trait once again left his door open. He of all people should know that his realm has a mind of its own and no problem interfering with the mindspace. Logan is still finding glitter from the last ‘episode’.

He reaches forward to grab the doorknob and shut it when something inside catches his eye. He peeks in a bit more and feels his feet drag him further into Roman’s space. Virgil bends down and picks up a small white marble, examining it from his crouch.

“Oh, I was hoping you would arrive~”

Virgil whips around to find the door to the hallway closed and a man leaning up against it. Purple and red scales crawl up tan skin, leading to a smirking face. Golden eyes glow faintly, staring into Virgil. Too late, he finally senses all of the usual warning bells that were somehow silenced.

“ROMAN!” Virgil immediately shouts. “LOGAN, PATTON, GUYS!”

The scaled man laughs. “Oh, they can’t hear you. No one can. Roman soundproofed his room, remember?” Virgil does recall, again too late.

Virgil backed away from the man. “What do you want? Who are you?”

The man laughs again, and it crawls up Virgil’s spine. “I’m Roman’s ‘Dragon Witch’, I believe he calls me.” That immediately set off more warning bells. This man was dangerous, then. “And as for what I want, simply battling Roman has grown boring. So, I’m going after something a bit more… interesting.”

Virgil backs up further, dropping the marble from his numb fingers. The Dragon Witch snaps, and the marble turns to dust and blows away in an invisible wind. “Neat trick, huh? Kept you distracted enough. From what Roman says about you, I’d expected more of a challenge.”

Virgil’s temper flares. “Get the fuck out.”

The scaled man just grins at him. “Not before I finish what I came here for. Let’s see…” He raises his hand and passes his palm in front of his face, as if reading it. His grin gets wider. “Ah, so you’re afraid of being a burden on those around you? Afraid of draining them, hm? Interesting, indeed.”

Virgil starts to shake slightly. “Go back to wherever the hell you came from and leave me alone.” He doesn’t care at this point that this guy is here. He cares that he’s dangerous, knows Virgil’s secret, and is probably about to stir up some pretty bad shit

“In just a moment, my dear Anxiety,” he speaks, cracking his knuckles. The Dragon Witch shakes his hands out then cups them, blowing a red powder out of his palms. He pushes his hands toward the anxious trait, pushing the cloud forward with invisible wind. The cloud surrounds Virgil, making his mind whirl like he’d spun a thousand times. He erupts into a coughing fit, grabbing his shirt and trying to stay on his feet. “Yes, this should work just fine,” he cackles.

Virgil collapses to his knees, peering up at the Dragon Witch through teary eyes. “What- what did you do?” His voice sounds cracked, and he winces.

“You’ll see~” And with that cryptic note, he disappears back into the prince’s realm.

Virgil pulls himself up off the floor, attempting to control his wobbly knees. He moves to the door and pulls it open. The second he crosses the threshold, he feels better. Almost too good, all things considered. He runs halfway down the stairs and sees Logan still fiddling with the bookshelf while Roman is reading his latest script. He picks up the scent of Patton’s cooking in the air.

“Roman, I swear to God!” Virgil’s fight or flight finally kicks in, late to the party, and he leaps down the last of steps. He uses the momentum of the leap to full-on sprint towards the couch and makes a dive for Roman’s face.

Roman yelps in a very un-manly way as he is assaulted by a flying emo. He catches Virgil easily enough, restraining him slightly. “Virgil?”

Logan has turned around and is staring at the very riled Virgil, as if trying to put together a difficult puzzle. “Virgil, are you well? You are acting quite strange.

Patton comes around the corner from the kitchen. “What’s all the- Oh, Virgil! What happened?”

“He attacked me!” Roman shrieks.

“Oh, I’ll show you an attack!” Virgil shouts, squirming more in a very ineffective way.

“Virgil came running down the steps and launched himself at Roman, who captured and restrained him. It was incredibly out of character,” Logan explains to Patton quickly. Logan doesn’t remove his eyes from Virgil for a second, staring at him in a quick and thorough evaluation. Virgil appears a bit paler, but that could be from the shock. The sudden aggression, however? And when Virgil’s mouth opens just a hair more with his panting breath, Logan can swear he sees something… sharper.

Then he notices the most disturbing thing. Something only someone paying very close attention would be able to notice. Virgil’s eyes have the softest red to the whites and iris. Almost like he’s crying, but not quite Virgil’s tear-abused eyes. He’s stayed up many a late night with the anxious trait, soothing him and helping him through his never-ending bouts of panic.

Something just happened that changed Virgil. Logan goes through all these thoughts in the span of a few seconds, filing them away for later analysis.

Patton cocks his head to the side. “Well kiddo, why’d you go after Roman?”

“Because he left his dumb door open! I got- I don’t know- red stuff, and that jerk of a witch bitch- the marble was just dust, and-” Virgil gestures wildly the entire time he’s attempting to explain.

“Wait, the Dragon Witch? He was here? Are you hurt,  _ cariño _ ?” Roman exclaims. His eyes are almost wild, wide with worry.

“Uh, yeah, he was here. He somehow lured me into your dumb room with the marble thing and blew this weird red powder over me before disappearing. I’m fine, I guess.”

Logan clears his throat. Ah ha. So something most definitely is afoot. “Was that all he did, Virgil?” Virgil keeps his fears to himself, nodding at the logical trait. It’s bad enough that the Dragon Witch knows them, and he’s not about to share that information with anyone else. “Very well. Do you feel any different?”

“He’s more confrontational, I can tell you that!” Princey grumbles. Virgil stuffs a hand against his face, smushing it around. Roman grabs his wrist and easily pushes it back, giving the emo a half-hearted glare. Virgil returns the look with a full-on glare of his own.

“I wouldn’t be like this if you just closed your door!”

Patton takes a moment to interrupt. “Okay, well, do you feel any different?” he echoes Logan’s question. “Did he say anything that could give us a clue?”

Virgil recounts the events for a final time, minus his fears, to the other sides. Logan listens intently, Roman grumbles and huffs, and Patton looks on with concern for his dark strange love.

“Alright, well, it appears that nothing at the moment is noticeable. We shall keep an eye on your case and await developments.” Logan adjusts his tie, and Patton comes over and curls up against his side. Logan’s shoulders drop barely, soothed by the moral trait. He needs to figure out what’s going on.

Roman pulls Virgil up against him lays back on the couch, dragging the emo up to his chest and laying him there. “I’m so sorry, love…” he murmurs into Virgil’s hair. Virgil rolls his eyes and bites his lip.

Patton finishes dinner, and they eat without issue. Virgil excuses himself immediately after, retreating to his room. He skirts around Princey’s room when he crosses his door, putting as much distance between himself and the wood as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things about Virgil come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter went over well, here's the next one! It's a bit longer than I wanted to post but I couldn't find a good cut-off point. That's what I get for doing it all in one go I guess haha. Thank you guys!

The next morning, Virgil can definitely tell something is wrong. He wakes up and feels… refreshed. After barely any sleep. He got maybe an hour or two at max, but he feels like he didn’t need it at all. He pulls back the covers and moves to the en suite, flicking on the light and squinting at it. His upper lip curls in frustration. The anxious trait catches sight of something in the mirror, and he leans in closer. Pale fingers pull up his lip gently. His canines are elongated just barely and sharper. Upon closer inspection, his other teeth are just a tad sharper too. Virgil prods one of his canines, yanking his hand away when they both become more prominent.

Virgil stumbles back from the mirror, gasping. He rubs at his eyes, checking again. He knows it’s just something they do in the movies, but it’s the only thing he can think to do. The results are the same. He has fangs. Teeth with wicked points, curved slightly and sharp enough to- to-

Oh no no no no no no no-

Virgil swears right then and there to kill that Dragon Bitch and maybe Princey too while he’s at it. This is bad. Very bad.

He paces his bedroom, running his hands through his hair. He pulls his head up around his face when a knock sounds at the door.

“Uh, yeah?” he calls out.

Patton’s voice answers back. “It’s just me, dear. Just letting you know that I left you some breakfast.”

Virgil nods, then remembers that Patton can’t see it. “Okay, thank you Pat.”

Pat just laughs a bit and footsteps fade from his door, a short and cheery whistled tune following them.

Virgil groans and faceplants onto his bed. What was he going to do?

He can’t tell them. It’s definitely out of the question. If they knew he’s even more a freak and an outcast, then he’d be screwed. He just has to play it cool and hope that this… situation… goes away on it’s own. Or later, while Princey is busy with Thomas, he can sneak back in there and do… something. Oh, fuck.

A few hours later, Patton is again at Virgil’s door. He gives Virgil his biggest puppy dog eyes and asks in an overly-sweet tone for Virgil to help him out with dinner. With a huff, Virgil agrees, his facade quickly broken by the small smile he gives Patton. Patton squeals happily. Virgil rolls his eyes and allows the moral trait to bop him on the nose. “You know you love me~”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Pat,” Virgil chuckles.

Downstairs, Pat already has a pot broth on to warm. The moral trait busies himself cutting up some potatoes. Virgil turns his attention from the lovely man and back to the pot. He continues stirring the broth unnecessarily, just to have something to do. It smells good. Like, really good.

“Ow!” The soft cry from Patton makes Virgil’s head snap to the side.

“Patton?” he asks, taking a step closer. “You okay?”

Patton gives him a bright and sunny smile. “Yeah, I’m all good! Just a little cuttle. Didn’t even notice for a few seconds.” He holds up the cut finger. “I’m so clumsy, I swear.” He laughs quietly to himself, but it dies off awkwardly. Patton squeaks softly when Virgil’s shift slightly. If he hadn’t been staring at them, he wouldn’t have noticed. However, he __is__  staring, and seeing the light red tint and glossed over look makes his skin crawl. “Uh, Virge?”

It’s then that Virgil realizes that he’s been staring at Patton’s finger. The food isn’t what smelled good. It’s Patton.

His __blood.__

Virgil is immediately sickened by the feeling of hunger in his stomach. This is Patton. __Patton.__  How could he think that about him? How could he think that at all? And yet…

Virgil feels his feet moving without his permission, getting closer to the other trait. Patton has no where to go as Virgil is the one closest to the exit of the hallway-ish kitchen. Counters are on both sides of them, covered in forgotten dinner preparations. Patton is essentially trapped.

“Uh, Virge, buddy?” Patton questions, a small smile on his face. He tries to hold his ground, but finds himself taking steps back as Virgil steps towards him. “Hey kiddo, you’re scaring-” His speech is cut off by his back hitting the wall. Virgil slowly moves his hands up to either side of Patton’s head, bracketing him in between his jacket-covered arms. “Virgil, are you okay? What are you doing?”

Virgil can’t seem to get a grip. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, he desperately wants to turn around and run. He’s never wanted to flee more in his life, not even when Princey spit yogurt at him. But his numb limbs are no longer his own, and he’s just along for the ride.

A loud voice cuts through Virgil’s thoughts. A hand on his shoulder whips him around sharply, another hand moving to pull Patton to safety behind the person. Virgil realizes that it’s Logan, and the logical trait pushes Patton back behind him fully. “Virgil, what are you doing?” Logan has Virgil up against the wall now, the logical trait’s arms bracketing them in just like the anxious trait had done to Patton.

“He didn’t really do-” Patton starts.

Logan cuts him off. “Pat, you said you were scared. What was going on?” He knew it! He’s right. There is something wrong here, with Virgil. But what? Other than myth? He’s unsure. He’s glad he was able to have Patton ask him to help cook instead of Logan, and he’s glad the moral trait kept up his variable of clumsiness.

Virgil’s hunger growls more, practically yowling at being denied its dinner. The feeling makes Virgil’s stomach flip. “I- I don’t know,” he responds.

“Oh, you don’t know? Well that is interesting. Seemed to me like you were going to eat Patton for dinner.” In a quick second, with the single phrase, Logan feels something click. He cocks his head to the side just a bit, his eyes lighting up. “Virgil, what did the Dragon Witch do?”

Virgil turns his gaze back at the floor. “Didn’t do anything,” he mutters defensively. “Just some red powder.”

Logan grips Virgil’s chin and pulls his jaw down, trying to take a peek before the anxious one can snap his mouth shut. Virgil turns his face away sharply, glaring.

“Nothing, huh?” Logan reaches behind him, keeping his gaze trained on Virgil. Patton immediately slips his hand in Logan’s, thinking the logical trait needs comfort. Logan swipes his fingers through the blood on Patton’s fingers and pulls them up in front of him, ignoring Patton’s squeak of protest. Virgil’s eyes snap to the blood-covered fingers, his stomach growling more dramatically than he’d thought possible. It could have been comical if he isn’t so terrified.

Roman rounds the corner, staring at the strange scene. “What… What’s going on?”

Patton takes another step back from Virgil and pulls Roman to him, watching the showdown between Logan and Virgil. “Not sure yet.”

Virgil whimpers softly, turning his head away from the blood. His eyes never leave the red, no matter how hard he tries to force them. His shaking hand reaches out, again without his say-so, and grasps Logan’s wrist gently. He inhales rather deeply, and immediately regrets it. His head swims with the scent, and he groans.

“Vir…gil…?” Patton calls out softly. Virgil barely manages to look at him. Patton gives him a soft and sad look, still trying to be there for him. Roman is just looking confused, having showed up a bit late to the shit show.

Virgil gives Patton a sad smile in return, then looks up at the logical trait. The whole exchange, Logan making his fingers bloody to now, probably takes place in less than ten seconds. His gives an apologetic look at the logical trait before his instincts take over and pulls the fingers to his mouth.

The first brush of his lips against it makes Logan recoil, but Virgil’s grip takes him off guard. The taste is indescribable, and it feels so right. Virgil’s stomach twists into knots, but he’s too distracted to care. He licks a tentative stripe up Logan’s fingers, eyes slipping closed. Logan, prepared this time for Virgil to actually put up a fight, pulls his fingers free. Extra strength is a myth, apparently. He’ll have to add that to his spreadsheets later.

Virgil growls darkly, the sound making all of the other sides’ hair stand up on end. Patton quietly whimpers.

Logan fixes Virgil with a stare. “Virgil, am I to take it that an incident with the Dragon Witch has put you into a vampire-esque state?”

Virgil sighs, defeated. “Y-yeah, I guess. I don’t fucking know.”

“Language,” Patton quietly utters.

“Seriously?” Virgil laughs. “I just tried to hurt you, licked your god-forsaken blood off of Logan’s fingers, and you’re gonna reprimand me for my __language__?” Patton grins sheepishly.

Roman holds up a hand. “The Dragon Witch did this?!”

Virgil nods. “Yeah, when I went in there.” He quietly told the rest of the story he left out. Patton makes a sad face at his fears, constant reassurances and praises flowing from all three of them.

“Where… Where do we go from here?” Virgil questions, voice barely above a whisper. His stomach snarls.

Roman clears his throat. “The Dragon Witch is not in his lair. I was there earlier today in an attempt to fix things. I’ve yet to locate him or hear anything of his whereabouts.” Virgil wilts at the thought.

Logan steps in. “Well, I suppose the next logical course of action would be to find a way to satiate your hunger.”

Virgil huffs. “We can’t do that, Logan.”

“Why not?” the logical trait challenges.

“Because I have a craving for-” he pauses, a shiver crawling up his spine and settling a chill in the base of his skull. He refuses to even think about it.

Logan gives him flat look. “One of us could certainly supply your demand until we can get this fixed.”

Virgil’s jaw drops. “What?! No, no no no! No one is giving me any of their blood, I’m not doing that, nu uh, no way no how-”

Logan cuts in. “Virgil, you may not have a choice in the matter. Bluntly speaking, you almost hurt Patton. We need to control this.”

Virgil glares at the taller man. “Yeah, don’t remind me. Which is exactly why this is a shit ‘course of action’,”

Roman runs a hand through his hair. Patton moves away to clean up his hand in the sink. “We need to do something, kiddo.” Patton is back to being bubbly, trying his best to be there for the others.

Roman runs another hand through his hair. “Alright, what we need to do is at least go sit down. Come, __mi alma.__ ” He flicks off the stove and grabs Patton’s hand, leading him out of the kitchen.

Logan moves to the skin and washes his hands quickly. “Come along, Virgil,” he says to the still-as-a-statue trait.

Virgil pries himself from the wall and moves slowly. “This is a mistake.”

“No matter what you think is a mistake or not, we haven’t a single other option at this very moment that we have the capability to execute.”

Patton smiles at Virgil as he walks into the living room, and it actually reaches his eyes, so Virgil feels a bit better. “Pat, I-”

Patton holds up a hand, the uninjured one. “Don’t even apologize. I love you, Virgil, and we’re here for you. Each and every one of us.”

Patton’s serious tone takes Virgil by surprise, and he furrows his brows slightly, his head moving back slightly. “You’re… not… You don’t hate me?”

Logan gives Anxiety a small smile. “No, we do not hate you. While this completely unexpected, and a bit concerning, we have no ill wishes towards you. You are not alone, Virgil.”

Roman claps a huge huge onto Logan’s back, making the logical trait sputter forward and jump. “What the Microsoft Nerd is trying to say is that it may not be ideal but we got your back!” His eyes take on a more serious tone. “Are you, uh, still hungry?”

Virgil shakes his head immediately, despite the fact that he is in fact disgustingly hungry. “No, no I’m good.”

Patton gives Virgil an almost sad look, one that never fails to make Virgil want to spill his guts. “Look, no matter what I feel, I’m not stealing your-” he swallows, collecting himself. “I won’t.

Roman smiles. “You’re not stealing! If you have a need, we can supply. I’m not going to lie, it’s a bit… different. But that’s alright!”

“Roman is right, for once.” The prince makes an offended noise at Logan. Logan shushes him with a soft look. “There is no other option to obtain your necessary dietary supplements. We are all that there is.”

Virgil kicks at his other foot, picking at his fingers. “If I get hungry, I’ll talk to you, okay?” A lie. A bald faced lie.

Patton cocks his head to the side. “But aren’t you hungry now?”

Virgil shakes his head, then, before the others can react, sinks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know whatcha think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for a cure continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are at chapter three! I hope ya dig.

Virgil pops up in his room, running to the door and locking it tight. He moves across the space to his bed. He curls up against the wall, drawing his hood up over his head. Time to hide until the sun goes away.

Downstairs, the three settle onto the couch. Logan has an arm wrapped around Patton, Roman snuggled up under the other one.

“What do we do?” The voice is small.

“I- I don’t know,” Logan admits to Patton softly, his throat getting tight at the thought of being unable to have a solution.

“Mark it on the calendar then, Calculator Watch,” Roman laughs half-heartedly, trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

Logan shushes Patton softly, trying to be soothing to the moral trait. “We can figure it out.”

Roman reaches over and strokes a hand down Patton’s beautiful face. “Don’t worry, __mi corazón.__  We will succeed! Nothing is too much for us!”

Patton giggles at Roman’s bold statements, the giggles turning into full-on laughs when Logan rolls his eyes and huffs, shutting up the creative side with a kiss.

“We should probably check up on him in a bit, though. Just to make sure.” Pat fiddles with his glasses for a moment.

“Yes, we should. But first, he needs time.” Logan kisses Patton tenderly, then relaxes back into the couch cushions, pulling the other two more onto his chest. Pat and Roman share a quick kiss, and Logan flicks on the TV to Brave with a thought.

Upstairs, Virgil tries his hardest to control his hunger. He even attempts to conjure a glass of blood, but his attempts yield no results. It appears that there are some things too gory to summon in Thomas’s mind. Virgil focuses on his host for a moment, finding with relief that he’s unaffected by Virgil’s affliction.

A soft knock at the door startles him, and he quickly wipes the tears off his face. “What?”

“Virgil? I would appreciate being granted entrance into your bedroom.” The voice is most definitely Logan. Virgil waves a hand, and the door unlocks. Upon hearing the clicks, Logan turns the knob and pushes his way into the anxious trait’s room. “Virgil, Patton has requested that you come down for dinner. The potato soup is finished.” Virgil huffs softly but stands. He feels faint for just a moment, trying to get his feet under him. Logan rushes forward with the kind of speed only the lanky but powerful side could manage and puts steady hands on Virgil’s shoulders.

Virgil leans into Logan for a just a moment. He smells amazing. To be fair, the logical trait has always smelled good to Virgil, but this is different. More than just Logan’s regular smell. Something sweet and tempting. Virgil’s stomach flips when he realizes he can acutely hear the sound of the logical trait’s blood in his veins. He yanks his head back with a groan, realizing the smell is his blood.

“My apologies,” Logan says as he pulls himself back from Virgil. He lightly presses a soft kiss to his forehead and then turns, taking his hoodie-covered hand and leading him downstairs.

Roman and Patton are already seated at the table, and Virgil takes his place. He thanks Patton for already having a bowl set out for him, and he starts to eat.

It’s not filling whatsoever, but Virgil powers through. It tastes delicious, however, so Virgil doesn’t complain. Dinner is over quickly, the conversation staying on light and fluffy topics.

After Virgil finishes his bowl, his stomach starts to growl again. The food may have been good, but it in no way sates his hunger. Virgil knows that nothing truly will. Nothing he is willing to get.

Roman scoots his chair back, rising with Logan. Patton smiles, passing his bowl into Logan’s waiting hand. Roman passes his over as well, snatching Virgil’s before he can protest having them do things for him. The anxious trait pushes himself back from the table, rising.

The feeling of vertigo that swells over him makes him stumble slightly. He feels like he stood up too fast, and he takes a step back. Roman is there immediately, putting his arms around Virgil’s waist to steady him with the prince’s larger frame. Virgil whimpers as his mouth is right next Roman’s neck. Roman pulls back for a moment. He gives Virgil a confused look, then it clicks with him. He moves a hand onto the back of Virgil’s head, moving himself closer to his dark love.

Virgil feels himself tear up with need. “It’s okay,” Roman soothes. Virgil lifts his head just that bit more, putting his mouth just a hair width from Princey’s neck. “I’ve got you, __mi corazón__ ,.”

Virgil opens his mouth, breathing more heavily. He can feel something in his chest clench tighter, almost like anxiety but not quite. He whimpers again and pushes himself back. Roman’s hold has gone lax, and he breaks it easily by taking the romantic off guard. Roman reaches a hand out, but Virgil is already gone.

Virgil stumbles when he pops into his room, his legs giving out. He tumbles to the floor and lays there. He feels disgusting, guilty, like trash. The beast in him howls. The pain of being so close to something satiating and then ripping himself away makes Virgil dizzy. He drags his hood over his head and tries not to think.

Roman turns to Patton and Logan, an apologetic look on his handsome face. “I’m so sorry, I thought he would-”

Patton gives him a soft smile. “You’re okay, you were trying to help. I’m certain Virgil knows that.”

Logan nods at what Patton is saying. “He stumbled before while I was collecting him for dinner. He is obviously struggling but feels immense guilt for doing so.”

“So what do we do?”

Logan turns to Patton, running a hand through his hair. Patton pushes up into the comforting touch. “I don’t know, Pat. I still don’t know.”

The next day, Thomas needs Patton’s help on the new video, and Roman is gone in his kingdom. The royal is pulling every resource he possibly can to find the Dragon Witch or a cure for his love. This leaves Logan and Virgil in the mindscape together, and since Virgil is the only other quiet trait, it gives Logan time to do some proper research and read.

Virgil is pacing a trench into the floor, trying his damn hardest to resist the feeling in his chest. He doesn’t give a damn what that scaled asshole did to him, he’s not giving in. He can’t. He growls in frustration and runs his hands through his hair. A swirl of hunger fogs his mind, and he feels his body wrack out a sob. Tears start falling after that, and Virgil is overcome with dizziness. It feels like when he has a particularly bad week and can’t eat. Virgil drags himself to the wall and attempts to pull himself up. His jello limbs refuse to cooperate, and he slumps back down into a pile on the floor.

A few hours pass, and Logan knows that if he doesn’t check on Virgil, Patton will- what was that phrase? Have a moose? Logan shakes his head, then checks his cards. Have a cow. Yes, that was it. So he makes his way up the steps, coming to a halt outside the black door. He knocks softly. “Virgil?” No response. He knocks again, a bit harder. “Virgil, may I come in? I wish to check on you.” Again, he hears nothing. Not even the soft scratch of Virgil typing on his laptop, or the barely-perceptible but still there sound of Virgil humming along to his music. “Virgil, I apologize but I’m coming in.” Logan pushes the door open and looks over the seemingly empty space. Then he sees Virgil practically in a puddle on the floor and quickly moves over to him. Upon inspection, he can see that the affliction has taken a severe toll on Virgil. Sweat has collected on the anxious trait’s forehead, his face paler than Logan has ever seen it.

“Virgil? Virgil can you hear me?” Virgil jerks his head up, eyes glazed. He makes a move toward Logan, but then pulls himself back, eyes clearing.

“Lo? You shouldn’t- you need to go.” Virgil’s voice is weak. He attempts to roll away from him, but his limbs refuse to cooperate.

“Virgil, this is serious.”

“Oh, really? Hadn’t noticed.” That makes Logan smirk. At least he can still be sarcastic.

“You cannot continue like this.”

“I know, Lo, I know. Look, just, help me to the sink, will ya? My mouth is dry.” Logan grasps Virgil’s arms and helps pull him to his feet. They move slowly to the en suite. Virgil reaches over and flicks on the taps, bending over and splashing some water onto his face. He cups his hands and drinks out of them. Logan stands back a bit, making sure that Virgil is okay. Virgil straitens. He examines his face in the mirror. Darker bags than usual have settled under his eyes, and he looks almost sunken in. He catches Logan’s eyes in the mirror and gives a shrug.

A delicious scent is in the air, and it makes his stomach growl. He turns to leave the bathroom when another dizzy spell takes over him, causing him to crumble. Logan catches him and lowers him safely to the floor, and it’s then that Virgil realizes what’s making his stomach scream. Being in a small space with Logan has caused his scent to become even more overwhelming, and Virgil starts to cry again. He angrily wipes at the hot tears, trying to keep them in his eyes.

 Logan looks at his love, feeling frustrated that he can’t help. Virgil’s eyes shift from glazed and tinted to normal and back again. He whimpers, digging his fingers into his hair and pulling with a cry. Logan almost feels helpless as Virgil spirals. He has to do something.

 “Lo, Lo I can’t,” he sobs. “I can’t go on like this.” His hunger takes over, and he keens softly. He looks up at Logan, pleading, but he’s not sure for what. He continues to cry, turning into even more of a puddle on the floor.

“Shhh, it’s okay Virgil. I’m going to take care of you.” Logan takes a deep breath and extends his arm, holding it out for Virgil. He stops whimpering and looks up at Logan, his eyes honing in on his arm. He hauls himself up some, moving desperately toward the offer, his eyes glassy. Logan steels himself as Virgil’s tears increase, falling more rapidly down his beautifully broken features. He grips Logan’s arm when Logan crouches. Virgil gives him one last look of remorse.

Logan closes his eyes for a moment when the pain comes, but it’s quick. He doesn’t feel much of anything while Virgil does what he needs to. He’s aware of the fact that Virgil is there, feels his warm mouth, but it isn’t some explosion or an overwhelming feeling.

Virgil groans loudly as he drinks, the thing in his chest finally relaxing. He pulls himself closer to Logan. The taste of his blood is making him almost drunk, and he feels for the first time in days like something is right. His mind fogs over, and he focuses entirely on satiating his unending hunger.

Logan shifts slightly, and Virgil tightens his hold. Logan moves to the side, falling out of his crouch. The movement causes Virgil to snarl against his skin. All of Logan’s hair stands up on end, but it’s his Virgil, so he’s not afraid. He sits, his back against the cabinets, pulling Virgil against him. Virgil follows the source of blood. Logan pulls his back against his chest, and the other draws his legs up, practically wrapping himself around Logan’s arm. Logan pulls his legs up, bracketing Virgil in them. He lets his head tip back against the counter. Virgil keeps his head bowed over Logan’s arm, barely noticing anything beyond it.

After a few more moments, Logan can feel himself start to grow a bit faint. He rests his free hand against Virgil’s back and rubs softly, trying to get his attention. Virgil grumbles and keeps his mouth pressed up against Logan’s arm. Logan goes to pull his arm away, and the dark side growls again. The logical trait pulls his arm away fully, his strength lessened but not by much. Virgil turns against Logan with a snarl, and Logan brushes some hair out of his face.

“Virge, c’mon, you’re okay. It’s okay.”

Virgil blinks a few times, his eyes clearing. He looks at Logan, then anger crosses his features. “Why did you do that? Why did you let me do that? Do you have a death wish? What’s your deal?!”

Logan brushes Virgil’s hair back a bit more. “You needed help.”

“Help be damned, Lo! I could have killed you!”

“Falsehood. The human stomach cannot contain that much liquid.”

“Bullshit, Lo. You know what I meant.”

“Your stomach has the capacity for about a quart of liquid and still be comfortable, and the human body equivalent to my size has roughly five and a half liters of blood. The maximum holding capacity is somewhere around four quarts. Considering you took no where near even a quart, let alone the necessary amount of blood loss to ‘kill’ me, and please keep in mind that we can not die as we merely have human appearances, your worry is registered but unnecessary.”

Virgil hisses, and the sound makes Logan grin. “You’re an idiot, Lo.”

Logan pushes against Virgil lightly. “Ah, but I’m the smartest. So what does that make you?” Virgil just rolls his eyes.

“What about your, uh, injury?” Virgil questions.

Logan pulls his arm up to his face, eyeing the punctures that are still lightly bleeding. He reaches up for a cloth to press against it, but Virgil takes his arm and licks the blood up. He runs his tongue along the puncture a second time, and it quickly scabs over.

“It appears your saliva has clotting properties,” Logan notes with no small interest, studying his arm. “Would you oppose to depositing some into a testing container for further analysis?” He pauses. “How did you know it would do that?”

Virgil huffs and shoves Logan a bit. “Yeah, I’ll spit in a tube or whatever, nerd. And I dunno, instinct I guess?” He stands, feeling a million times better, and helps Logan to his feet. Logan stretches slightly, feeling objectively stable.

Virgil scratches the back of his neck, looking at his feet. “Lo, I’m so sorry. I just-”

Logan presses a soft kiss to Virgil’s lips, hushing him. “You did what you needed. I could assist, and I did. Do not be sorry for what has happened to you.”

Virgil blushes brightly, not used to the logical side initiating affection. “O-okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know whatcha think! I'm always open to constructive criticism and stuff, especially since this is heckin' unedited still.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, all of Romans pet names were supposed to be italics, but for some reason the rich text is having none of it. So, sorry about that! Hope ya dig!

Later, after Patton returns, and Roman enters empty-handed, Logan relays the earlier interaction. They’re both happy that Virgil finally drank. Virgil is embarrassed, worrying. “Just because I did it once out of desperation doesn’t mean I’m doing it again.”

Patton gives Virgil a stern look. “Listen here, kiddo, you have to get used to this. Until we can find a cure, you have to take care of yourself!”

Virgil wants to hide. The fact that the three of them are so weirdly supportive is kind of putting him on edge. “You guys know I’m pretty fucked up right now, right? Like, you’re aware I’m a monster?”

“Language!” Patton scolds.

Roman draws the anxious side up against him. “Now __mi amor__ , you know that no matter what we will figure this out! I shall not be discouraged! And you are no monster, my sweet. You are simply a bit different right now. We shall prevail!” He dips Virgil low like a lover in a dance, and Virgil just crosses his arms and huffs. Roman gives him puppy dog eyes. “Please, just this once?”

“No.”

“Virge, please!”

Virgil just groans, wraps an arm around Roman’s neck, and extends his other arm over his head and behind him like a damsel in distress. He really is a sucker for the drama prince. Roman kisses him deeply, and Patton whoops.

Virgil shoves Roman away from him. “Alright, put me down.”

Roman, instead of standing them back up like Virgil wanted, lays the dark one down on the ground tenderly and puts one leg between Virgil’s, kneeling over him. His face becomes distraught, and he lays the back of his hand dramatically on his forehead. “Oh, __mi corazón__ , come back to me!”

Virgil groans loudly, putting his hands over his face. “Not this again.”

“ _ _Mi alma__ , you have returned to me!” Roman gives Virgil a particularly searing kiss. Virgil blushes darkly, giving himself over to the kiss for a moment. Roman pulls back and grins down at Virgil, pulling himself up and then pulling Virgil to his feet. Patton squeals, and Roman is quick to rush to his side. He grips Patton’s hand and twirls him. The moral side giggles. Roman then kisses him softly, just the way Patton likes. The blushing man practically melts.

Logan rolls his eyes. “Oh, don’t be like that, Lo!” Roman moves up against Logan, and the logical trait holds his ground.

“No, Roman.”

“Oh, but, __mi corazón,__ you know I live to sweep you off your feet~” Then Roman slips his leg around Logan’s and straightens it hard, causing Logan to lose his balance and topple. Roman is of course there, catching the indignant side with a cheesy grin.

“Roman, I swear to Tesla-” Roman cuts off his would-be rant by pressing a warm kiss to his lips. He dips Logan back further, kneeling and draping Logan on his leg. “Roman, you are so, so-” He makes a motion, like flames are on the side of his face.

“Extra?” Virgil supplies.

Logan snaps his fingers. “That one.”

Roman grins and nuzzles Logan for a moment before returning them both to their feet. “You know you love me~”

“Do I?”

“You better!”

Logan just grins.

The next day comes quickly and goes by even quicker. Still no sign of the Dragon Witch or any clues on how to fix it. Virgil begins struggling with his hunger again. He retreats to his room the second he can, only being lured out by Patton’s puppy dog eyes.

Roman is lounging across the couch, Virgil curled up on the other corner. The creative trait has taken up majority of the cushions. Patton comes wandering in. “Hey, I want a seat!”

“Good luck,” Virgil grumbles.

“I need all the space I can get! Look at me, this art deserves his own gallery!”

Patton whimpers softly. “But, Ro-”

“Oh, no, not working. I need my space. And this couch is officially my space.”

“Really? By who’s decree?” Virgil questions.

“Why, your Prince’s, of course!” Roman puts a fist to his chest.

“You’re not my prince,” Virgil snickers. His amusement is quickly snuffed when Roman reaches out and yanks Virgil up onto his body, stretching the smaller emo across him.

“You know that I am, __princesa~__ ” Roman whispers softly into his ear, his voice a low purr. A dark blush stains Virgil’s cheeks from the prince’s words, and he hides his face. Roman returns to his normal speaking voice. “Oh, look how red you are under that white foundation!” Virgil just groans.

Patton takes Virgil’s spot on the couch, giggling. “You guys are too cute.” He turns on Tangled with a wave of his hand.

Logan trails in a while later. He observes the couch for a moment, then walks over to Patton and scoops him up into his arms. Patton squeaks happily, cuddling up into Logan when Logan sits down on the couch. He adjusts Patton on his lap for a moment then goes back to the book he has his nose buried in.

Virgil feels a pull in his stomach, a clench that alerts him to his hunger. He attempts to get up, but Roman has other plans. The heavier side fakes a yawn, then rolls them over so he’s on top of the emo. “Roman! Get off!”

“No, I don’t think I will,” Roman drawls. “I like it here.”

Virgil hisses. “Roman, seriously, I can’t be here. I need to go.”

“Where? You gotta piss?”

“Language!”

“English. Though occasionally I enjoy Spanish.”

Patton just rolls his eyes, and Roman repeats his question. “Do you have to pee?”

“What?! No, I just don’t-”

“Then you can wait.” Roman settles a bit more of his weight on the lovely figure beneath him, taking great care to keep majority of his weight distributed on his own arms and legs than on his love.

Virgil hisses and squirms, getting no where. He feels his hunger flare. It’s more intense this time, already knowing exactly what it wants and seeing it dangled in front of it. Virgil thought after he got what he needed from Logan yesterday it wouldn’t be so intense. Like since he knew what to expect and had already done it, it couldn’t take him over again. It’s the exact opposite and it’s killing him. “Roman, really, I’m-” He closes his eyes, cursing a blue streak mentally. Pat would probably faint if he could hear him.

 Logan sits up bit more, studying Virgi’s face for a half a second before coming to the correct conclusion. “You’re hungry."

Virgil hides his face. “N-no!”

Roman peers down at his love, kissing his hands. “It’s okay if you are, y’know. I can handle it. I am a prince, after all. It’s not just a title.”

The other sides know all too well that Roman’s title of prince isn’t just from his dress and mannerisms. He had to earn the right, and his scar-covered body is proof of his trials past and new ones he faces every day. Being unclothed still makes the usually confident trait a bit uncomfortable, so it’s a a secret between the three other sides.

 “I know, but it still isn’t right.”

 “Do you have any other solutions?” Logan says softly, knowing the answer. Virgil shakes his head, and the logical side looks down for a moment. “It isn’t ideal, but it is necessary.”

Virgil considers his options, of which there are none. “Look, I can go a little while longer. I did last time.”

 Patton bites his lip. “But didn’t it hurt you worse to wait?”

Virgil ignores him. “I got this.”

Logan adjusts his glasses. “It also appears that it has taken a shorter amount of time for hunger to grip you again. Ending your pain is what we are here for, even if it is unorthodox.”

Roman kisses Virgil’s hands until he moves them from his face. “ _ _Mi alma, mi corazón__ , sweet __cariño.__ ”

The pet names make Virgil weak, and he groans half-heartedly. “Stop,” he grumbles.

“Perhaps later, __mi cielito__ , but for now I can’t watch you in pain.”

As if on cue, Roman’s pulse jumps in his throat, and Virgil catches every movement of it as if in slow motion. His stomach snarls darkly. Virgil tries his damnedest to keep it together. “Ro, please don’t make me hurt you.”

Roman smiles down at Virgil. “ _ _Mi vida__ , you could never truly hurt me.”

Virgil sighs softly again, and on his inhale the smell of Roman makes his head swim. On a good day, Roman smells so good it takes all of Virgil’s willpower not to pin the other side and bury his face in Roman’s chest, staying there just to get more of it. He still does it, just in a much less obvious way. But now? The scent is intoxicating. “You promise to stop me?”

“I promise, __mi corazón__ ,” Roman swears. Virgil pushes against Roman slightly.

“Get up, I don’t want to do it like this.” Logan shifts himself closer to the edge of the couch to give them more room. Patton watches with curious eyes.

Roman pulls himself up off of Virgil, and the anxious side considers making a break for it. He knows he won’t get far, though, and it’s better to get this over with than faceplant onto the living room floor. Roman sits properly, and Virgil straddles his thighs gingerly. Roman stretches out his back for a moment, straightening his spine and posture away from the back of the couch slightly. Virgil looks down at his hands for a moment before placing them on Roman’s shoulders. Roman remains slightly tense, unsure of what to expect. Virgil moves in against his neck, but instead of teeth Roman feels soft lips. Virgil places another kiss against his racing pulse, testing himself lightly. He can still pull back, and that soothes his nerves slightly.

“I’m sorry, Ro,” he whispers against his tan throat before sinking his teeth into the flesh.

Roman gasps, tensing at the sharp bit of pain. After a moment or two, however, it dulls, and he almost melts from the anxious side’s ministrations. He slumps back against the couch, and Virgil keeps his mouth on his throat, his hoodie-covered hands on his chest.

Virgil isn’t sure what to expect when he bites into Roman, but this certainly isn’t it. Logan’s blood is warm and calming, comforting in a way. Just like Logan himself. And Roman’s blood is just like him. Hot, like spiced wine, like tasting a fire without the pain. Virgil quickly finds himself taking more aggressively, encouraging the punctures to further spill the sweet red. He can’t hear a thing outside of Roman’s blood pounding in his ears.

Roman feels almost soothed by Virgil’s mouth at his neck and his weight on top of him. The fact that Roman is bleeding and Virgil is moaning softly is the only part that makes him a bit tense. Roman knows for a fact that the anxious side has no idea he’s making the soft sounds under his breath, because otherwise he would definitely be stifling them. The tension, however, stays in his head, refusing to travel to any part of his relaxed muscles. And even then, it’s quickly fading as his mind turns to jello. He relaxes fully, and Virgil groans appreciatively. They both remain lost in the feeling, and Logan keeps an eye, making sure Virgil doesn’t take more than safe out of pure want. His watching is unnecessary. Virgil surprisingly finds the will to pull himself back, licking up the blood and swiping his tongue across the punctures.

“Th-thanks Ro,” Virgil stutters, pulling himself away more. He moves to leave, but Roman grips him and pulls him back down.

“Don’t leave yet,” Roman whispers. The sweet sounds Virgil was making are echoing in his ears, and he wonders what other situations he can put them in to hear him again. His inappropriate thoughts are quickly cut off as Patton’s voice cuts through.

“So, that’s what that’s like!” he exclaims. “Virge, do you keep your fangs in when you drink? Do you use them like a straw and THAT’S how you get the blood?”

Virgil chuckles softly. “No, Pat, I use them to make the initial holes. That’s pretty much all they’re used for.”

Patton frowns softly. “My way is cooler. Tooth straws!”

Logan smiles and kisses Patton’s cheek. “Certainly, dear. Certainly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know whatcha think and if there are any mistakes because I don't have the strength of will to edit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's my birthday :D April 22nd 
> 
> Just wanna say thank you guys for all the awesome support I've been getting on this. I love responding to all of your fun comments and hearing your feedback, so don't be afraid to leave it! Thank you all so very very much. Onward to the next chapter!

The four fall into a sense of routine. Everything stays relatively the same, except that at some point during the day, Virgil finds himself in Roman’s lap or against Logan’s back. He’s given up fighting it, especially after a particularly cruel threat from Roman to tie him down and make him if he refuses. Combined with Pat’s threats to physically fight him if he doesn’t take care of himself, he decides to listen to them. He steers clear of Patton when he’s hungry, though, the terror of what he almost did to the beautiful moral trait causing too much panic to even think about it. Patton insists he’s fine, but understands and appreciates the careful concern.

If Patton was being honest, the thought still spooked him slightly. He wants what was best for Virgil, and doesn’t hold his actions against him. He doesn’t love him any less! But still, the look in his eyes when he pinned Patton… He prefers not to think about it.

As if on cue, Virgil comes strolling downstairs, and after a good breakfast of bacon and eggs, pulls Logan to the side. Logan settles himself onto the couch and allows Virgil space to sit against him. Roman helps Patton collect the dishes, placing a teasing kiss along his lips as he moves into the kitchen. “You’re perfect, __mi corazón__ ,” Roman whispers as he walks, making Patton blush.

“Oh, hush.”

A while longer passes, with Logan’s research yielding nothing and Roman’s adventures yielding little else, either. After another few days of frustratingly empty returns, Roman strikes gold.

He comes flying into the mindscape as quickly as he can. “Nerd! My nerd, where are you?” he calls through the house.

“Here,” comes a call from the living room. Logan is by himself on the couch, reading a novel thicker than his wrist.

Roman skids into the living room, almost bowling over Patton as the moral trait exits the kitchen. “My apologies, __mi corazón__ , but this is important!”

Logan looks up from his book, adjusting his glasses. “What is it, Roman?”

Roman bounces excitedly. “I was checking by the Dragon Witch’s lair again, looking for anything I may have missed, the wards that covered his cave entrance have faded! I went in boldly, sword drawn, to find it empty. There are multiple tomes there, but I need them translated. For some reason, I can’t take them out of the cave, but they’re there. We need to go, quickly, while there is still time!”

Patton squeals happily, throwing his arms around his prince. “Oh, that’s amazing! You guys go, I’ll keep the fort held down for a while. Virgil is still sleeping, but I’ll let him know what’s going on when he gets up.”

Logan straightens his tie and nods to them both. “Allow me to change into more practical attire, and we will depart at once.” With a grace only that side could possess, he moves up the stairs three at a time and disappears. The logical trait returns quickly, dressed in a simple dark blue tunic, black pants and deep brown boots. A satchel is over one shoulder, resting against the opposite hip. The brown leather contains pens, a few charts and resource guides Logan himself has written, and multiple journals to record his findings. “Ready to go?”

“Ready!” Roman grabs Logan’s hand and drags them both up the stairs and into his world.

After making the dangerous and long journey deep into a dark forest filled with pines and spruce, the pair comes to a stop outside a cave. It had taken the hours to get there, and they’re grateful to finally have arrived. Logan puts his journal away and follows the brave trait into the cavern. Roman draws his sword, keeping his guard up.

“There!” he whispers, entering the main chamber of the cave. He points to a pile of books in the corner. Roman checks to make sure the coast is clear, then pulls him further inside.

Logan picks up a few different tomes, thumbing through them before setting them down. “Aha,” he purrs, finding a tome of spells and other mischief. He pulls out his journal, speed-reading the thick collection of magic.

A passage written in plain English takes him by surprise, and he pauses. The color begins to drain from his face. Roman comes over to his side, reading over his shoulder. Roman growls darkly and clenches his fist tighter around his katana.

Patton watches them disappear up the stairs and rubs soothing hands up his arms. He puts on Cinderella, singing along as he cleans. He hums gently as he gets started on lunch. Checking the clock, he decides to go up and see how Virgil is doing and let him know what’s going on. He makes his way up the steps and stops outside the other trait’s door. He knocks cheerily. “Good morning, dear!” he calls.

A groan answers him, and a bedraggled Virgil opens the door. “’Sup Pat?”

“Just wanted to let you know some stuff. Wanna come help with lunch? We can talk!”

Virgil nods and steps out, still in his clothes from yesterday. Patton tuts at him and turns him around, pushing him back into his room. “Let’s get you changed first, kiddo.” After dressing the anxious side in a different shirt and pair of skinny jeans, he combs his hair for him. Virgil would deny it with his last breath, but he loves when the moral trait takes care of him like this. He hugs Patton to show his appreciation and allows the squealing other to lead him downstairs.

“So, Roman found something out!” he starts excitedly, beginning the task of making sandwiches. He begins to collect the necessary ingredients out of the fridge. Lettuce, tomato, meat, cheese, mayo and mustard, the works.

“What? Is it about me?”

“Yeah! The stuff that kept them out of the nasty Dragon Witch’s lair was gone when Roman went back today. He dragged Logan out of here and high-tailed it back.”

Virgil smiles for a moment, then his anxiety kicks in. “What if it’s a trap?”

“What do you mean, kiddo?”

“Well, the Dragon Witch isn’t known for being stupid. He’s been gone for a while, but the cave is just now unguarded? What exactly did Roman find?”

“Roman thought that maybe because the Dragon Witch had been gone for so long the magic faded or something. He found a bunch of books and stuff,” Patton said with a gentle frown. His face lights up at his next words though. “You should have seen Logan, the cute little professor. He was so excited to go get some new material, he took the steps three at a time!”

“So, Roman just HAPPENS to be able to get in, and he just HAPPENS to find unprotected tomes on what we need?”

Patton frowns a bit again. “Yeah, how is that a bad thing?”

“Well, why didn’t he just bring them here?”

“He couldn’t, they had a seal or something on them to keep them in the cave.” Patton looks a bit confused, like he’s staring at one of Logan’s puzzles.

“If the seal on the cave is just gone, shouldn’t the seals on the books be gone, too?” Virgil worries his lip with his teeth, picking at his fingers.

“But it’s not. And the barrier keeping them out is gone. And the books got left behind, but they can’t be removed. Pat, this is a trap!”

Patton gasps, throwing a hand to his face. “What, no, it can’t be!”

Virgil fixes him with an anxious look. “It has to be. Think about it. I’m Anxiety, Pat. I can see this stuff. Roman barges in, his pride taking over. Logan can’t pass up the new knowledge, blinded by his love of learning, so he over-looks the set up. The way they can just get in but the books can’t leave? This screams trap.” His breathing starts to hitch, and Patton moves over to him, kissing him softly.

“Okay, okay, this is bad. But why lure them out? Can’t he just come here and mess with them?”

“Yeah, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know I don’t-”

Pat shushes him, kissing him again to gently stop the flow of words. “It’s okay, they’re smart and strong. We have to sit down and make a plan.”

“What if we can’t?!”

“What indeed.” A cold voice cuts into the room, and standing there at the entrance to the kitchen is the Dragon Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, I know, I know. Shout at me in the comments :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, this trigger warning contains a slight spoiler, so if you don't have any triggers, you might want to skip this. However, if you do have triggers, please read this! Better safe than sorry, guys.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> WARNING: KNIFE TRIGGER AHEAD. PLEASE STAY SAFE DUDES. LOVE YA.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *

Virgil hisses and tucks Patton behind him, pressing him further into the kitchen but farther away from the asshole. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Oh, Virgil, it’s so good to see you, too. I see you’re alive.”

“You’re dang right he’s still alive! Now go away,” Patton yells from behind Virgil. He just gets met with a chilling chuckle.

“What do you want?”

“It’s quite simple, actually. Since your little fools fell for my trap and are incredibly far away, too far to be of any use, it’s just the three of us here. And nothing hurts Roman like hurting something he loves.”

“Yeah, we get it, but you’ve already done your bullshit. Get the fuck out!” Virgil feels his muscles coiling with tension.

“Ah, but sweet Anxiety, hurting you is easier than you want to believe. Some protector. You don't want a harm a single hair on their head? Now you steal the very thing that keeps them alive. You're pathetic. All you have to do is hurt others. And if I can use you to hurt Patton here too, double win for me. Double loss for Roman.” He cackles, the sound cold and cruel. Chills creep up Virgil’s spine and settle wrong under his skin. He almost wants to scratch at it.

Virgil pushes Patton back a bit further behind him, stepping up towards the Dragon Witch. “Get the fuck out.”

“I’ll be certain to leave as soon as I finish up here. To be honest, this wasn’t part of my original plan, but it works out so beautiful I can’t pass it up.” Virgil feels himself twist around, facing Patton. He tries to fight the hold on him, but his body is no longer his. He snarls.

Patton cries out as he feels his feet move, scrambling for some sort of grip on the counters to stop himself. His arms are pinned to his sides, and he glares at the scaled man. “Stop it!”

The Dragon Witch laughs. “No, I believe that I have the control here. Virgil, however, is about to lose his.”

Virgil shouts. “Do whatever you want to me, but don’t hurt Patton!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I personally won’t be hurting your lover. At least, not as much as you will be.” There’s a deadly smirk in those words. Virgil feels the world fall out from him.

Virgil watches in horror as Patton’s hand lashes out, snatching a large knife from the block on the counter. Virgil’s stomach drops hard, like he missed the last step on a flight of stairs.

“No!” Patton cries. “Please, just stop this!” A dark laugh is the only response he gets. The anxious trait whimpers at the sound of Patton’s voice, thick with the need to cry. The brave moral traits holds himself together, the only sign of his struggle the sweat on his forehead.  

Virgil growls as Patton presses the knife tip into his finger tips. The moral takes a few steps forwards, pressing the tips of his fingers against Virgil’s lips. Patton gives Virgil a look of pure guilt, his eyes shining like jems with unshed tears. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers.

“Awe, look at this~ It’s almost too sweet.” Patton shoots the nasty voice a glare, feeling himself retreating a few steps.

Virgil’s stomach starts snarling, his tongue darting out to lick up Patton’s blood. The taste makes his mind cloud a bit, and he struggles to reign himself in. His stomach twists into more knots, and he feels like he might vomit.

“Oh no no, none of that,” purrs the Dragon Witch, before he brushes an ice cold finger across the back of Virgil’s neck, smearing a bit of the red dust directly into his skin. “Can’t have you losing your appetite.” Virgil feels himself lose more control on his hunger, the force of it hitting him like a truck.

Patton whimpers as he presses the end of the knife against his wrist. The Dragon Witch gives Patton a wide and evil grin.

“No, please, fucking stop!” Virgil cries out.

“Oh, not there then? Whatever you say.” And Patton is pressing the knife to the side of his neck. Virgil feels the sight sear into his mind, the tears trailing down the moral trait’s face matching his own. He shuts his eyes tightly, but they quickly snap back open against his will. The fact that Virgil can’t see the Dragon Witch but Patton clearly can makes Virgil furious. He’s supposed to keep them safe. Protect them. And instead, he’s here, watching his Patton cry while he presses a blade against flesh that only deserves the softest kisses. Patton fighting a monster Virgil can’t even see makes his blood boil all the more, and he wants nothing more than to turn and rip out the scaled throat.

Patton keens as the blade digs into his skin, drawing a line of blood that quickly stains the collar of his blue polo. “Please…” he whispers softly. “Don’t.”

Virgil feels the last of his control snap, the vicious hunger in him taking over his mind. He struggles against the hold on him to get to Patton again, but this time it’s not to protect him. He desperately wants to lick the line of blood there, pierce the pretty skin and make Patton cry for him. The sick and vile thoughts make the last bit of sanity he has left shudder and shriek against him, but he can’t get any control any more. The release of his muscles from the Dragon Witch’s spell is intense, and Virgil is immediately stalking towards Patton. Except this time, it’s of his own will, as much as he has in his over-whelming hunger. The Dragon Witch laughs, amused that the hunger has just as much power over Virgil as his spell did.

Patton starts to back up, his own control returning to him. The knife clatters to the floor, and Patton is glad to finally be rid of the thing. The sight of Virgil, his sweet Virgil, prowling towards him makes him back up faster. He knows that Virgil can’t control himself. He also knows he’s quickly running out of room. He attempts to dive out in between Virgil and the counter, cursing the fact that they have an incredibly narrow kitchen. Virgil catches Patton roughly and slams him back. Patton stumbles, barely managing to catch himself. He attempts to go the other way, but it only ends in him getting thrown back again.

Patton’s back hits the wall, and the moral side knows it’s over. He looks into his love’s eyes, seeing the dark shadow smudged under his fully red irises. He whimpers and flattens himself against the wall.

Virgil can’t think past the intoxicating smell of his prey’s blood. He snarls when it tries to escape, knocking it back. He hates playing with his food. He grabs Patton’s wrists, pinning his hands by his head. Patton whimpers, and the sound draws a groan out of Virgil. He leans down and licks up the blood on the beauty’s neck. The taste drives him up the wall, making his frenzy all the more potent.

Virgil feels his head shift, and the hunger fades just enough. Just enough for him to know, and to stop. However, it’s too late. He can’t resist the sweet call of Patton’s blood. He latches onto his soft neck, biting deeply into the smooth column. Patton cries out, squirming, but Virgil can’t seem to stop himself. The sound from Pat forces an answering one of out of his own throat, a deep and primal sound that makes Patton cry harder. He rears back and bites into the smooth skin again, trying to force more. Patton sags in his grip, ears ringing over the sound of the Dragon Witch’s cackle.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!! I know, I'm an ass. Scream at me in the comments. Let me know whatcha think please! Also still can't edit apparently, so lemme know where it's trash so I can stick a bandaid on it and make it better.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan tastes like a comfort food, and Roman tastes like a fine spiced wine, but Patton tastes like everything good and sweet. Homemade sweets and cotton candy. He tastes warm, like sunshine. Virgil finds himself drinking deeper, coaxing the warm liquid from Patton’s veins. Patton tasting like home, like security, makes Virgil’s stomach roll dangerously. This is not something to be taken. But here he is. Doing the last thing he wanted to do to the last person he wanted to do it to. Hurting his Patton because he lost control.

The Dragon Witch laughs cruelly. “Oh, my, my, my. This couldn’t have worked out better. Have fun with the guilt that you could have stopped but didn’t, Virgil.” The scaled man turns, only to be barreled over by Roman charging at him. Patton tries to smile as his love rounds the corner, crashing into the evil jerk. Logan is there immediately, snatching the satchels off of the man’s belt while Roman has him pinned. “How the hell-?!”

Roman grins. “Shortcut.” And he decks the Dragon Witch right in the face. His nose immediately starts spurting blood, and Roman hits him again for good measure.

Logan checks the satchels, and upon finding one filled with the red dust that Virgil described, gives a nod to Roman. “Got it.”

Roman takes some blue dust out of his own pouch and sprinkles it over the Dragon Witch, watching as he quickly fades into nothingness.

Patton has started to sag in Virgil’s hold, the vampire’s grip on his arms and the press of his body the only thing keeping him up. Virgil felt his hunger shift again, returning to that wild state of savage. Patton whimpers softly, weak as a kitten.

Virgil snarls as Patton sinks further, carelessly tossing the delicate trait onto the unforgiving floor. Patton doesn’t make a sound as he connects loudly with the tile. The frenzied trait lands on top of him, latching back on tightly to the bruised skin.

Logan rushes over to Virgil and Patton, grabbing Virgil’s shoulder. The sound that claws out of Virgil’s chest makes Logan take a step back.

“Lo…” Patton softly murmurs. His ears are ringing, and his mind feels filled with cotton balls.

“I know, Pat, I know. Bare with me, love.” And Logan grab’s Virgil’s shoulders, yanking him harshly backwards. Roman is there in an instant, scooping up the moral trait. Virgil turns on Logan with shout, tackling the larger trait to the ground.

Logan rolls them over so he’s on top, trying to get a firm hold. He grabs Virgil’s wrists and pins them, much like the way he had held Patton. Upon being trapped, Virgil starts to practically howl, upping his efforts to free himself. Logan is almost dislodged from his spot over the other, but manages to keep his balance.

Virgil continues to snarl and thrash in the grip, wrenching hard to get a hand free and take a swipe at the moral trait. Logan grimaces, re-capturing the assaulting hand and returning it to the floor with a firmer pin. Virgil growls low in his throat, snapping his teeth savagely. Logan bites his lower lip in contemplation. He barely as time to react as Virgil uses the cabinet at his feet as leverage to buck himself up, unseating the logical trait. Logan is rolled off onto the tile harshly, and Virgil scrambles up into a crouch with a hiss.

“Virgil, please, it’s us!” Logan’s pleas fall on deaf ears. Virgil leans back for a moment, then launches himself at Logan. Logan uses the momentum against Virgil, grabbing him and using the force of the assault to throw the emo over himself. Virgil is quick to re-orient, as is Logan, and the two are staring each other down again. Patton’s cries are heard over the heavy breathing of both, distracting Logan for a split second. Virgil sees his chance and tackles again, barreling the other over and shoving his bony knees harshly into Logan’s shoulders. Virgil grabs a handful of Logan’s hair and wrenches his head to the side, exposing the other’s throat more fully. Roman takes a step towards the pair, about to leave his defensive position in front of Patton. He knows that Logan said he would handle Virgil, and considering that Roman couldn’t bring himself to hurt a hair on the anxious trait’s head no matter the circumstance, it’s a decision for the best. Logan would be able to do what was necessary. Roman still holds much guilt for his previous treatment of the side he now loves with everything he is, and the thought of harming him makes him sick. Even if it was for his own good.

Logan manages to get a foot under him, and uses the same technique Virgil had to flip them over. He yanks the hand from his hair and pins the other as well, leaning down into the cursed one’s space. “Virgil!” he shouts, right in his face. “Stop!”

And Virgil does. He falls limp like a marionette with cut strings. “Lo-Logan?”

“Yes, we’re here, _mi alma_ ,” Roman calls softly, pressing a cloth to Patton’s neck. He whispers something softly to Patton, and the other nods after a moment. “ _Cariño _,__  do you think you can heal this?”

Virgil looks up at Patton then quickly lowers his gaze in shame. “I shouldn’t be near him.”

Logan gets up, then attempts to help Virgil to his feet. He turns away, pulling himself up on his own. He turns to leave, when a soft call makes him stop

“Virge…”

Virgil turns around, keeping his eyes on his shoes.

“Virgil, I’m okay. You’re okay. It’s all okay.” Patton’s voice is soft, like he’s trying to soothe a spooked cat.

“No, it’s not Pat. I could have-”

“Virgil,” Logan says gently. “We’re not human. You couldn’t have done any lasting damage.”

“But, but still! I scared him. And there are still effects from blood-loss! I- I hurt you…” Virgil begins to cry as all of the memories come flooding back to him. Him crowding Patton, shoving him back harshly as he tried desperately to get away, the split second where he could have stopped but didn’t. Attacking Logan. Terrifying Roman. He starts to shake, feeling like his shattered bits are crumbling to dust.

Roman moves Patton into Logan’s space and approaches Virgil. “You weren’t yourself, _mi alma_. He did that to you.”

Virgil cries harder. “I could have stopped. I should have. There was a second…” he trails off into a sob. Roman pulls Virgil close, and Virgil fights for a moment before giving up.

“I don’t blame you, Virgil,” Patton tells him softly. He feels warm hands wipe his tears, and looks up into Patton’s heart-breakingly beautiful face. “You may have had a moment of clarity, but you were still too far gone. I love you, Virge.”

Virgil uncharacteristically throws himself into Patton’s arms, his tears falling rapidly. Maybe it’s the shock, or the touch starvation, or something else that makes him decide to throw it all away and put himself into Patton’s warm embrace. “I love you, too, Pat. I know I don’t say it much but I love you guys. I’m so sorry.”

Roman wraps the two in a huge hug, and Logan pulls them all against him. “You’re okay. We’re all okay, _mi corazón._ ”

Virgil looks up at Patton for a moment, then bites his lip. “Do you want me to-”

“Only if you can,” Patton smiles. Virgil starts by kissing the tip of his fingers, healing the cuts there before moving onto the hard part. Virgil slowly moves the cloth, and takes a deep breath to steel himself. The call of Patton’s blood is almost non-existent thanks to the rocks in his stomach, and he quickly runs his tongue over the punctures. Patton shifts a bit as Virgil does it. “Tickles,” he giggles.

And just like that, the tension melts. It feels like there should be more, that the tense air should persist, have a more dramatic conclusion, but it doesn’t. Virgil allows himself a few seconds to simply be. To exist in this space with his loves and their love for him. He should be running, or crying, or hiding, or fighting. But he doesn’t have it in him. They’re still here, willing to love, forgive, and accept him. For once, he turns his back on the anxious thoughts. He knows what he did makes him a horror, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. As long as they love him, as long as they’ve got him, he’s going to make the most of it.

The next day, Logan comes down into the living room well into the evening hours, a pouch of deep purple powder in his hand.

“So, what happened after you got there?” Patton is grilling Roman about the events of the day prior. He’s laying on Virgil to keep him from running, lounging on top of the anxious side.

“Well, we found a message, and that’s when we discovered the trap. A page in the book had said ‘I hope you enjoy wasted time, because that’s all this is. Hope your last kiss was enough.’ And we immediately knew it was a set up. We were hours from home, but thankfully I knew a few helpful fairies that had just what we needed to get here. Then, after coming to the rescue, I dusted the Dragon Witch in a powder that forced him back into my world, where he’ll stay.” 

Patton smiles and cheers at their bravery. He gives Logan a huge grin. “My heros!”

“Any idea why? Why me?” Virigl questions quietly.

Roman takes a deep breath and sighs heavily. “The Dragon Witch and I have a long history, great battles and many fights. I suppose he got tired to not being able to defeat me. So he came after those that I loved to hurt me more than he ever could. After that, I cannot say. I’m thankful it didn’t get that far.” Roman gives Virgil a small smile, then turns to Logan. “Whatcha got there, nerd?” Roman questions.

“I believe I have a cure for Virgil.”

Patton moves to let Virgil get up, moving over to Logan. Virgil is right on his tail. “What is it?” the anxious one asks.

“Well, though a combination of the original powder formula and an additive of the powder that banished the Dragon Witch, along with a few other components, I believe I have found a way to remove the spell. From the way you described the creation of the powder prior, he could make it immediately from his fingertips, so why he had a pouch I’ll never know. Perhaps to make it easier to access in case of a failure or miscalculation in his plan. However, speculations don’t matter at this moment. I hypothesize this will be what we need.”

Virgil kisses the logical trait fiercely before stepping back with a blush. “Sorry,” he mutters, knowing it was incredibly out of character. He can’t seem to keep himself in it with all the new revelations.

Logan smiles at him softly. “Alright, hold still, Virgil.” Logan takes a handful of the glittering substance and blows it at Virgil, cascading him in the purple shimmer.

A few seconds pass. “Well, do you… feel any different?” Roman asks.

Virgil feels around in his mouth, and his teeth feel normal.

 “Ah, but for the true test.” Logan is immediately invading Virgil’s personal space, pressings his throat against the other’s face. Virgil steels himself, but nothing happens. A smile splits his face.

“Nothing.”

Patton squeals and grabs Virgil in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

Virgil coughs at being squeezed so tightly. “I am too, Pat. I am, too.”

Roman grabs them both, a protest squeaking from the logical trait from roughly the romantic grabbing him as well. He drags them all onto the couch.

“What are you doing?” Virgil grumbles. Roman pushes Virgil into the corner of the couch, then puts a giggling Patton down next to him. He puts Logan in the other corner, and then sits in between Patton and Logan. Roman drapes his back against Logan’s chest, nuzzling it for a moment before kicking up his feet across the other two.

“We’re watching a movie!” Roman declares. The TV flicks on, the remastered version of The Little Mermaid beginning to play. Roman reaches over and grips Virgil’s hand in his. “ _Te_ _amo, mi sirenita._ ”

“Tolerate you, Princey,” Virgil chuckles.

“I love all of you sooo much!” Patton shouts. 

Logan runs a hand through Roman’s hair. “I love you all as well.”

“You’re all my heart,” Roman declares. “I will protect you forever!”

They all look expectantly at Virgil, and he huffs. “Can’t it just be like, an understood thing?”

“Nope!” Patton chirps.

“Love you guys, too.” And with that declaration, Virgil pulls up his hood and settles against Patton’s side, losing himself in Roman’s singing and Logan’s gentle humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the awesome support I've gotten on this story! I love reading and responding to all the comments, and every kudos makes me grin. I appreciate that you guys have taken the time out to read this little nightmare of a plot bunny and help me. Thank you all for doing what you do! You're awesome ^^ I feel like the getting over what happened part is rushed but I had to have them make up for my sanity. This is not The End btw >:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this has been a long time coming, and I'm so sorry for that! Just a bit of a person update, I started a new job as a barista in Books A Million and have been going through a lot of health issues. I'm having surgery on the 23rd, so as you can imagine, it's been a rough time. Thankfully, I should be better soon. I'm also starting shots every week for the next 3-5 years for my allergies, and getting all the tests done to make sure that they'll work has been quite time-consuming as well. I appreciate all of your patience.  
> Thank you so very much for all of your support! The birthday wishes made my day, and each and every comment was so sweet and lovely and you guys are just the best and I'm not crying you're crying-  
> Sorry, I just love getting comments and feedback and knowing what you guys think and interacting will all of you. Thank you so much for being here with me. I love all of you! Alright, enough of me being a sap onto the chapter!

The Dragon Witch paces back and forth in his cave, glaring holes into nothing. Multiple tomes surround him, hovering and turning this way and that as he studies the contents. He runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. Nothing he can seem to find will work. His plan with Virgil fell completely through, and now he has to go on to a plan B? Great.

The Dragon Witch waves his hands in a few different directions, causing tomes to shift in and out of view. He keeps thumbing through the pages. There has to be something he can do. With a shout of anger he snaps his hand closed, and all of the books slam shut and drop to the floor. Usually, if anything happened to his babies, he would lose his mind, but he’s pushed past the point of caring. 

That disgustingly handsome prince has once again bested him! He was sure that plan would work. Make Virgil hurt the others and beg Roman to make it all better, and then the Prince sacrifices himself for Virgil’s safety. Take the Prince’s crown with a promise of not hurting the sides, crossing his 'heart' (as if he had one), rule his kingdom, double-cross the idiot and curse not only Virgil but the others as well. Dungeons for everyone. Simple, right? 

Except no! It can never just work, can it?

He huffs, feeling very whiny but unable to make himself care. He just needed that Patton to flounder. Logan took everything in stride like the emotionless thing that he is. But Patton. Patton had played his role perfectly. 

The Dragon Witch’s evil grin curls up around his lips like a Grinch on Christmas. Patton. Of course. 

Patton.

 

In the mindscape, things have returned to normal. Virgil can be around the others comfortably, Roman is back to his dramatic self, and Logan couldn’t be happier about all of the new specimens from Roman’s realm he gets to put under scope and research. Patton has put everything behind him, happily moving on. The beauty of morality. 

Virgil comes stomping down the stairs, moving though the living room and into the kitchen. He grabs the handle on the pot of coffee, then huffs and faceplants onto the counter. A gentle chuckle sounds, and he feels the coffee pot slip out of his fingers. Pouring meets his ears, and then a soft clatter by his head. He flicks his eyes to the side and glimpses his dark purple plaid mug. Virgil peeks his eyes up a bit further to see Logan smiling down at him. 

“Good morning, love.”

Virgil grumbles and pulls his face off of the counter. “Thanks…” he murmurs, grabbing the mug and slamming the whole thing. He sets the mug down, and Logan is quick to grab it and refill it for him. Virgil chugs that one too, and after releasing a belch that makes Patton scold him from the other room, grins at Logan. “Thanks, Lo.”

“Anytime, dear,” Logan says, refilling the mug a third time. He pats Virgil’s ass lightly, sending him out of the kitchen. He grabs his own blue mug on the way out, guiding Virgil into the living room. 

“Ah,  _ mi alma _ !”

“God, Roman, no, it’s too early, fuck, no, put me down!” Roman has scooped up the anxious trait, cuddling him against his chest. “You seriously need to stop.”

“Oh, love, you know if I stopped I wouldn’t be me~” Virgil just growls in response. The prince sets him down carefully and then moves over to Logan. Logan quickly backs away, his long ground-eating strides nothing compared to the romantic’s assault. “Lo, come here!”

“No, not this again! Roman, I forbid it! I forbid-” Logan lets out an uncharacteristic yelp as in one smooth motion the active trait removes the coffee cup from from his death grip, deposits it safely on the counter and then sweeps the logical side literally of his feet and into his arms. Logan adjusts his glasses with a huff and glares at Roman, but the romantic isn’t deterred. 

“Oh, Logan,  _ mi corazón _ , how I live to sweep you off your feet!” 

“You won’t be living for much longer if you don’t put me down.”

“Ah, but as you have told our sweet Virgil, we cannot die~”

“I will find a way.”

Roman nuzzles Logan affectionately, and Logan just rolls his eyes and smiles. “You love me~”

“You know I do,” Logan chuckles.

Patton squeals, covering his mouth at the cuteness. 

Roman quickly sets down the logical side and rushes to the moral trait, twirling him once before dipping him low and kissing him senseless. Patton squeals again and kisses him back, fisting the red material of Roman’s shirt. “ _ Oh, cómo mi corazón revolotea cuando estás en mis brazos, mi amor _ .” 

Patton rubs his nose against Roman’s, blushing darkly. “I love you, too.” 

 

Later, after a delicious breakfast of waffles and cereal from Patton, the four sides proceed through their day as usual. Reading, creating, scrolling and cleaning. 

Patton calls everyone into the kitchen a while after, a beautiful lunch of sandwiches and chips prepared for them all. 

“Looks amazing, love,” Roman says, moving into the dining room and kissing Patton on the way. 

“Thank you, Patton,” Logan mutters, stuffing his face. 

“Thanks, Pat,” Virgil smiles, kissing Patton’s cheek softly. 

Patton sits at his spot at the table, the others already in their chairs. “Awe, you’re welcome, kiddos! Just making sure you all eat.” Everything is quiet for a moment, until Patton clears his throat. “I want each of you to know that I love you dearly, okay? You mean everything to me.”

“We love you too, Pat,” Virgil says, placing his right hand over Patton’s. 

“We most certainly do!” Roman proclaims. 

Logan gives Patton a soft look. “We love you.”

Patton squeaks, all blushly and thrilled. “Good, just so you all know!”

Lunch comes and goes, as does dinner, and the traits all retreat for the evening to relax before a family movie. Logan goes upstairs to work, Roman is sitting in the small studio off of the commons painting, or something else messy and loud, as Virgil would put it, despite the fact that the creative trait has sound-proofed the room from the inside, and Virgil is slinking about the library, finding some peace in the older fairy tales of legend. Just as everything should be. 

Satisfied, Patton returns to his kitchen, getting some dish water going. Usually, when there’s so few, he likes to do them by hand. Wouldn’t want to waste any unnecessary water and electricity. Gotta do his part to stay clean and go green! Patton giggles to himself, settling into the warm water and beginning to scrub. 

 

The Dragon Witch paces once more, finally finished with this plan. It has taken a lot of time to prepare, but at last, he has something that he believes will work. If Virgil won’t fall, then Patton shall crumble. He is going to make sure of it. 

He collects all of the required potions and powders, double checking his list for everything he would need. The Sanders would not get off so easy this time. Once Patton was infected, he could easily make the other sides do what he wanted. Stupid bleeding hearts. That’s why it’s better not to have one, the Dragon Witch thinks to himself. Makes it easier to get what you want instead of dealing with feelings and giving a damn. 

Using a bright orange dust, the Dragon Witch opens a great portal, stepping through the swirling vortex and into the Side’s mindscape. He grins darkly. This is going to perfect. 

 

Patton continues scrubbing away at his dishes, humming a little tune. He pauses for a moment, feeling something slightly out of place. He feels a slight twitch, and then he sneezes rather loudly. Aha! All he had to do was dad sneeze. Alright, all good. The feeling gone, Patton continues washing the plate he’s working on. 

The Dragon Witch froze when Patton caught onto him, or so he thought. After a sneeze that could wake the dead, the moral trait went back to doing whatever he was doing. So the plan is still going according to the plan. He sneaks up further behind the idiot, grabbing a satchel of dust and an easily breakable bottle to shatter at the goofball’s feet. A combination of both should do the trick and be much more difficult to remove for that pesky little scientist. 

Patton continues humming a quiet tune, setting the dishes onto a towel to drip dry while he finishes the rest. He picks up one of the heaviest pieces, a beautiful full-moon cast iron skillet that takes majority of his focus to clean. It’s one of his favorites, after all, and Patton wants to make sure that nothing bad slips past him. 

However, with a strength that none but Patton knows he has, the moral side gives the skillet a quick twirl and turns on his heel, smashing the hard piece of metal right into the Dragon Witch’s face in one smooth motion. The clang is loud and satisfying, and Patton smirks to himself. 

The Dragon Witch crumples to the ground, too stunned to do anything for a moment as blood pours down his face.

“Don’t fuck with my family.”

The Dragon Witch sits there stupidly, too terrified to so much as breathe.

Patton strokes his fingers from his thumb to his palm a few times, a light blue dust falling from his them. Within seconds, the Dragon Witch fades back into Roman’s realm, where this time he will most definitely stay. 

Patton smiles to himself just as Virgil comes swinging around the corner. “Pat? Baby, are you okay? I heard a crash!”

Patton giggles, nodding at Virgil. “I’m alright, dear. Just dropped this cast iron. You know how heavy it can be.”

Virgil sighs in relief. “I know, I can’t even lift it, and I’ve watched you struggle with it for too long to try again. Just, be careful, okay?” 

“I promise, Virgil.” And with a quick kiss, Virgil is disappearing back into the library. 

This time, the Dragon Witch concocts no evil plan. He has no ideas, makes no plots, and refuses to entertain the notion. He’s terrified. 

Patton smiles brightly to himself as he finishes up with his dishes. 

No one fucks with his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! (Me, watching Tipsy Bartender because bartending is a dream job? It's more likely than you think)   
> I had a longer end note written out.   
> But then I went to copy it so I could paste it so I wouldn't lose it in case the upload failed.   
> And I deleted it.   
> So, fuck life.   
> Long story short, all of this except for the last chapter was written in a 3 am binge by my insomniac brain and I hope you enjoy. Not quite happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. I seriously appreciate you guys and everything that you do for me. It's made my life a bit easier with all the shit I've been going through. Thank you! I love you!   
> Also, if any of you have had your tonsils taken out when you were older, please let me know and talk to me about it. Because I'm in my 20's and having them taken out and I'm terrified and have no one to talk to about it.   
> I LOVE ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND LOVE! All of the support and love and awesomeness you guys do has gotten me through all of this bullshit and I just love you all so much for it. Thank you so very much.  
> Hit me up in the comments and let me know whatcha think!   
> Also, if you'd be interested, I started a Ko-fi account thingie! Ko-fi.com/wanderingkinder Taking time off of an already new job for all of this health nonsense has been difficult, so you like my stuff and wanna help me out, I would appreciate it so very much! If not, that's fine, too. No pressure whatsoever. Just you guys commenting and supporting is more than enough. Thank you guys! Love you!


End file.
